Demonios Personales
by Namikaze Hanoko
Summary: Solo quería hacerla feliz, pero su contrato no se lo permitía, hará lo que sea para poder cumplir su sueño, aunque eso le duela. No sabia como lograría sobrevivir, no sabia muchas cosas. Lo único que sabia, era que era el peor demonio que pudiera existir, especialmente, por enamorarse de un mortal.


**Capítulo 1**

Caminar por el estrecho pasillo le hacía sentir bien, veía a su derecha y a su izquierda simultáneamente, observando las estanterías, eran tan altas y tan largas, que la a simple vista no se podía ver el fin.

Pasó sus dedos entre los "libros" que había en las estanterías, mientras cerraba los ojos, y los recuerdos invadían su mente. Sonreía al verlos, debía admitirlo, le gustaba verlos, sin importarle que no fueran suyos.

En aquellos recuerdos, cuando le veía sonreír a "ella", también sonreía, y al verla llorar, su ceño se fruncía, molesta de verle el rostro tan triste.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- al oír su melodiosa, pero molesta voz, abrió los ojos y volteo a verla. Le veía con odio y desprecio, y eso le hacía fruncir el ceño casi tanto como verla llorar.

-yo solo…- volteo a ver las estanterías, mientras una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

-¡vete!- le grito molesta -¡quiero que te vayas! ¡no-no quiero que estés aquí!- le grito una y otra vez, mientras que la chica no podía hacer nada más que abrir sus azulados ojos a mas no poder.

-escucha, yo lamento…- no pudo continuar hablando, "ella" la empujó.

-no me importa, me importa muy poco lo que digas…- le vio a los ojos, con los suyos llenos de lágrimas.

-Hina…- jamás creyó verla así cuando visitara los recuerdos, sus recuerdos.

-no digas mi nombre- le dijo con voz ronca del enojo –te prohíbo que lo digas, no quiero que mi nombre este en tus malditos labios- apretó sus puños y comenzó a darle leves golpecitos arriba de los pechos –ya tienes mi cuerpo, puedes hacer con él lo que quieras, pero no te permito que te acerques a lo único que me queda- le dijo furiosa.

-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Estaba recostada contra un árbol, su cuerpo estaba inmóvil y sudado, su respiración agitada, y su mirada perdida. Cerró los ojos una vez más, pero evitando volver a aquel lugar. "Ella" en verdad estaba molesta. Solamente quería ver aquellas memorias una vez más, hasta ese día pudo verlas sin problemas, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Pero al parecer, ese día tuvo que verla.

No le gustaba que le odiara, aunque debía admitir que lo tenía más que merecido.

-mierda, Hinata- sus últimas palabras volvieron a su mente.

_-no digas mi nombre, te prohíbo que lo digas, no quiero que mi nombre este en tus malditos labios-_

Apretó los puños al recordarlas, se mordió los labios, tratando de no hacer el típico comportamiento humano de llorar.

-si tan solo supieras que yo…- no podía decirlo, no se atrevía, un ser como ella no podía decir algo así –yo… te…- entrecerró la mirada, tratando de decir esa frase, pero no podía, su interior no se lo permitía.

Se levantó de donde estaba acostada, tomo su espada y comenzó a caminar por el oscuro bosque. Era de noche, y la luna le decía que era de madrugada, no había descansado mucho, pero no era como si lo necesitara.

Su larga cabellera rubia se agitaba con el viento, aunque no hacía nada por evitarlo, le gustaba de esa forma. Se detuvo un momento en un prado que estaba cercano al bosque. Volvió a ver la luna y cerró los ojos, la luna era igual que sus ojos, aperlados y brillante. Al volver a abrirlos su mirada reflejaba tristeza. Hinata quería ser libre, libre de nuevo. Y ella no pensaba impedírselo.

Se mordió el labio inferior, y después de unos segundos, comenzó a correr. Si Hinata quería ser libre, la dejaría libre, ella no era nadie para mantenerla presa, a pesar del contrato, no era nadie.

-.-.-.-

Por fin llegó a su destino, la aldea del sonido. Estaba desierta y destruida, después de todo, Orochimaru, uno de los tres Sannin había estado ahí, ¿Qué más se podía esperar? ¿Qué fuera un hermoso campo de flores? Dio una leve carcajada al imaginarse a Orochimaru en un lindo lugar como ese.

Se adentró en la aldea, en busca de la "guarida secreta" del sannin, cuando la encontró, comenzó a buscar en su repertorio de pergaminos algo que le ayudara, cuando al fin encontró uno que cumplía más o menos sus expectativas, lo desenvolvió y comenzó a leerlo.

-_perfecto_- se dijo a sus adentros –_bueno… casi_- su sonrisa se borró levemente, no era por completo lo que quería, pero le serviría, si con eso la veía sonreír, no le importaba cuando tiempo durara.

Salió del lugar y volvió al bosque, buscando el lugar correcto para realizar la técnica. Después de un par de horas, encontró una cascada.

_Perfecto. _

Fue la primera palabra que le vino a la mente. Había una roca frente a la cascada, se sentó, dándole la espalda. Vio el cielo, pudo apreciar los primeros rayos del sol asomarse por el horizonte.

Una vez más, las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos, pero las contuvo. Esos, eran sus últimos momentos con Hinata, aunque ella no lo supiera.

Hizo algunos sellos de manos y mantuvo la posición de tigre. Los rayos del sol la cubrían completamente, y un brillo segador la cubrió. Un par de segundos después, el brillo ceso, y dos cuerpos quedaron tirados en la roca.

-¿Quiénes están ahí?- se oyó una voz acercándose. La rubia aún permanecía consiente.

Vio un par de siluetas acercándose velozmente, pero, la imagen que más le gusto, fue ver a la peli azul dormida al lado suyo. Y con esa imagen, se desmayó.

-.-.-.-

Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente, volteo a ver a su alrededor, y le sorprendió ver algo más que oscuridad. Se incorporó rápidamente. Estaba en una cama, dentro de un cuarto que parecía ser de hospital. Volteo a todos lados, y al lado de su cama, estaba otra. Ahí estaba ella.

Parecía que había caído en un sueño profundo, parecía una delicada flor. Eso le hizo dar una insolente sonrisa, ¿ella? ¿Delicada?

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- oyó la voz de la rubia, aunque aún mantenía los ojos cerrados.

-lo siento, creí que estabas dormida- la rubia abrió los ojos, dejando ver sus fríos ojos como el hielo.

-sabes que yo no necesito dormir… y menos ahora- le recordó.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto confundida.

-te liberé- le dijo, sorprendiendo a la peli-azul.

-¿liberar…me?- le costaba creer eso –creí…que teníamos un contrato- mencionó.

-bueno…- comenzó a incorporarse en la cama –tu parecías molesta con tu parte del trato- le dijo sin apartar la vista de ella.

-Namaru- la nombró.

-no quiero que digas ese nombre… te prohíbo que lo digas, ¿entendido?- le dijo con un tono molesto, mientras sus ojos se tornaban de un tono rojizo.

La peli-azul asintió algo desconcertada, pero unos segundos después, recordó que ella misma se lo había dicho la noche anterior.

-lo-lo siento- le dijo algo tristona.

-no importa… pero en verdad, no quiero que digas ese nombre- le dijo más calmada.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto aun confundida.

-porque ese no es mi nombre, ya no lo es, no por ahora- le dijo sin dejar de verla a los ojos.

-¿Cuál es ahora?- pregunto. Ella siempre había sabido que la rubia había tenido muchos nombres antes de ese, la pregunta era ¿Cuál era el nuevo nombre?

-mi verdadero nombre, como todos los demás demonios me conocen- le dijo.

-¿tu… verdadero… nom-nombre?- la peli-azul no podía creerlo, ¿en verdad le diría su verdadero nombre? Hasta ese momento, nadie lo había sabido.

-dime Naruto… ¿entendido, Hinata?- la peli-azul asistió, por fin, después de ocho años de encarcelamiento con ella, conocía su verdadero nombre.

El verdadero nombre, de uno de los demonios más temidos de todos los tiempo, el, o más bien, la nueve colas.

_Naruto._

* * *

**Hola a todos, de nuevo!**

**Aquí yo con un nuevo fanfic, sé que no tiene mucho que saqué uno, pero bueno, mi meta es llegar a 30 fanfics y terminarlos n.n**

**Ya he comenzado a avanzar los capítulos de las historias, e incluso, otras ideas han aparecido, apenas las estoy haciendo, pero descuiden, pronto conocerán mis nuevos proyectos, si es que les interesan.**

**Namikaze Hanoko fuera…**


End file.
